


[Podfic] Waiting for the Inevitable

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve will be executed for treason, Tony-centric, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Instead of dying on the court house steps, Steve is sentenced to death for treason. Tony is there the day they carry out the verdict.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Waiting for the Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting for the Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847620) by [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:33
  * **File type:** MP3 (4.2MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xOrU3UITbqAGWJ8GH4PAqpKfIW8YkW3x/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Waiting for the Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847620)
  * **Author:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart)
  * **Reader:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart)
  * **Cover artist:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart)




End file.
